There is a unique population of cells in the circulation known as endothelial progenitor cells (EPCs) that are believed to originate in the bone marrow. These EPCs participate in the formation of new blood vessels. We are studying the formation of new blood vessels in mice that lack the endothelial nitric oxide synthase (eNOS-/-) gene for the synthesis of nitric oxide in their endothelial cells. The resulting deficiency leads to high blood pressure, slower heart rate and loss of weight. We are studing the ability of transplanted bone marrow derived EPCs from green fluorescent protein transgenic mice in nitric oxide deficient mice in an effort to colonize the recipient's endothelial cells with normal nitric oxide producing cells. We will examine blood vessels in heart, kidney and other organs for EGF positive cells in their blood vessels by molecular, cellular and microscopic analyses. If successful the deficiency will be corrected and this would be evaluated by functional studies such as blood pressure measurements and echocardiography.